


Speak Your Mind

by 1241578



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Top Harry Potter, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1241578/pseuds/1241578
Summary: Harry has caught a certain Potions Master who appears to have been following the young auror on his latest mission, what will he do when a bottle of veritaserum gives him a little more of the truth than he was asking for?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	Speak Your Mind

"Now, why were you following me?" I asked after capping and returning the veritaserum to its home in my potions cabinet. Snape pulled out a particularly cruel smile before responding "I wasn't following you Potter. Surprisingly enough, not everything in the world revolves around you, you do know that don't you?"

"Fuck you." I spat, glaring at my old professor from across the room.

"Fuck me yourself." Snape replied with equal venom, although the color drained from his face the moment he processed the sentence that had left his mouth.

"You- what did you just say?" I asked, bewildered, as I approached the man tied to my kitchen chair. "I said fuck me yourself." Snape hissed, as if he was trying to keep the words sealed within his mouth. 

"That's what I thought you said. Why?" Snape laughed in response at first, shaking his head. "Are you really so daft, Potter? I'm a twisted old man and you- you're maybe the most desirable wizard on the face of the planet. What else is there to say? I'd love for you to fuck me." Snape sounded confident in his speech, but the color was still missing from his face and his eyes refused to meet my own, he was actually embarrassed. I could have fun with this, if he was willing.

"Oh, is that so professor? And what if I were to agree, would you let me take you right here, right now?" Now it was Snape's turn to flash a bewildered expression my way. "Look, I'll even do something so you can put a little trust in me." I flashed what I knew to be my infamous shit-eating grin and then drew my wand. "Accio veritaserum." I intoned and almost immediately felt a small stopper bottle return itself to the palm of my outstretched hand.

I was acutely aware of Snape's eyes following my every move as I opened the bottle, brought it to my lips, and took a strong swig of the serum. "Now," I started after capping and returning the bottle once more. "Ask away, Professor."

"So, what's the plan, Potter? You want to mock and tease some middle aged bastard for your own amusement?" Snape looked both dejected and outraged at the same time. "No, not at all." I answered evenly, although it was hard not to laugh at the temper I used to find so terrifying. "Ask me what I really want." I suggested gently, trying to catch Snape's eye. Finally, the man raised his head and looked me straight on. "What do you want, Potter?" 

"I want to get you off so hard you see stars for the next week." All Snape could do in response was drop his jaw, which was good because I didn't want him making comments about the blush that was creeping up my face at that very moment. Sure, I expected the serum would make me admit I wanted him, but did it have to be so specific?

There was a minute or two of awkward silence as I watched the gears in Snape's head spin out of control before the man before me managed to spit out his next question. "Why?" 

Now I couldn't help but double over in laughter. "Because I've always kind of had a thing for the mean ones and, although you try to hide it with all those robes, you've got a rather fit body too. That aside, it really took you that long to form a one syllable question? Did you hit your head or something when I caught you?"

"No," Snape sneered. "I did not hit my head. I do believe I'm allowed to be surprised that a former student would so boldly proposition me." I chuckled a bit and began to approach the professor in his chair. "So, what do you say to my proposal? Do you accept? I won't force your hand or anything." By the time I had stopped talking I was practically an inch away from Snape. Leaning down to match eye levels, I could feel his breath puffing on my face.

His onyx eyes searched my own for a long moment. "Fine, but I reserve the right to obliviate this whole encounter from your memory at the end if I decide it's necessary." I crack another smile, this time a genuinely excited one. "Sounds like a deal to me Professor."

"Stop calling me that." Snape snapped. "If we're about to have sex I don't want to be thinking about your snotty Hogwarts-age self." "Fair enough." I said, nodding my head and wordlessly casting a spell to unbind Snape from the chair. "What do I call you, then?"

Snape flashed me a signature 'are you a fucking imbecile?' glare before responding "My name, of course. Severus is fine." With that, Sna- Severus rose from his seat and began to head towards the bedroom area of my London studio apartment, with me on his heels. When he reached the bed, Severus spun around to face me. "Are you sure about this, Potter?" 

"Call me Harry, and yeah I'm sure, what about you, Severus?" Severus paused a moment before responding. "Yes, I'm sure." He finally said and oh Merlin was that a hint of a blush I saw on his face? I supposed I would be seeing a lot of new expressions on Severus' face today.

I quickly closed the gap in between us and pressed my lips to his, placing a hand on his hip and another in his surprisingly soft hair. He let out a small noise as I used my hand in his hair to gain leverage and angle his mouth just how I wanted, running my tongue across his lips to ask for entrance, which I was promptly offered.

Severus tasted like Fire Whiskey and smelled like the best aftershave, it was enough alone to get my arousal to raise its head. I pulled Severus' hips closer to my own and ran my hardening cock across the man's thigh, bumping into his own awakening erection. That earned me a surprised moan which rang like music to my ears and encouraged me to move on.

I took a step back to admire my work for a moment. Severus' pupils were blown, his lips were red and a touch swollen, and his hair was a tousled mess. With a wave of my hand we were each stripped down to our boxers and I caught sight of what I was really interested in.

Severus' cock had begun to strain against the confines of the cloth that surrounded it and a small slick spot had formed where his pre-come had been wicked into the grey fabric. I couldn't help but lick my lips as I approached Severus once more, beginning to back him up towards the bed.

He landed on the large bed with a soft thud and I followed soon after, one knee gently brushing against Severus' still-covered erection. I lowered my head to his neck and began to place kisses and love bites in a trail leading from his neck, to his chest, down to his waistband, paying particular attention to each pulse point I crossed. 

Severus gasped and writhed more beneath me the closer I got to his arousal until I was right on top of it, placing a kiss to his head through the thin fabric of his boxers. When I thought he was frustrated enough I finally discarded his boxers in one deft movement and took a moment to appreciate his cock in all its glory. 

At this point, Severus hung rather heavy with need, a large vein throbbing along his shaft led towards his purple head which was in the process of producing yet another bead of pre-come. I couldn't wait anymore, it was time to dive in.

Carefully, I took as much of him into me at once as I could. I was about three fourths of the way down before I had to stop and reverse course, dragging my tongue across the underside of his cock until I stopped to suck on his head. I went down once more, this time nearly reaching the end of his shaft. 

"H-Harry." I looked up at the sound of my name and saw the mesmerized face of one Severus Snape. His pupils were still massive and his expression was openly lustful, it was enough to make me feel a pang of heat in my own groin.

I smiled around the cock in my mouth and let out a low hum, knowing how good it would feel for Severus, before I went back to sucking. I began to develop a strong rhythm and, encouraged by the gasps and swears of the man beneath me, started to pick up the pace. 

I soon felt fingers tangle in my hair, followed by a cry of "I'm close!" Despite his attempts to pull my head back, I pushed Severus' cock further down my throat until I felt him begin to spasm within me. Once he had emptied himself I pulled my head back and released his softening arousal with a sputtering cough.

"Are you alright?" I scrubbed the saliva and spunk from my face before responding. "Of course, the real question is: are you ready for what's up next?" With that, I ran a hand that had been resting on Severus' hip down to lightly brush his entrance before intoning "Accio lubricant" in the direction of my bedside stand. With the tiny bottle in my hand, I quickly popped open the top and poured the contents into my hands, rubbing it back and forth to lightly warm the liquid before I returned to teasing Severus' entrance.

At first I simply drew lazy circles around the muscle before proceeding to prod at the center with a single finger. I slipped in easily enough and began to move, flexing my finger as I went in and out. Soon, I followed in with another finger and began a scissoring motion which resulted in a small bucking from Severus' hips. 

Finally, once I was convinced he was good and stretched, I withdrew both of my fingers and turned my attention to my own cock, taking some of the leftover lube and coating my head and shaft. I took a moment to line up to his entrance before I began to press in.

Slowly, all so slowly, I began to enter him and watched in quiet awe as Severus swallowed inch after inch of me. "Gods, Severus you're so fucking tight." I hissed as I pressed the very base of my cock up against his ass. "Might have something to do with the fact that you're hung like a horse, Harry." He shot back between panted breaths. Even in the middle of sex Severus Snape had a retort for anything, although this one seemed to be more of a compliment than his usual biting insult.

"Tell me when." I said smoothly, although the warmth of Severus' body made me want to do nothing more than begin fucking into him immediately. After a few moments passed and his breathing became more even, the order came. "Go on, move." The man underneath me barked and I was more than willing to oblige. 

I started slowly, moving in and out at an even pace. Severus really was tight, it felt as if his whole body was working to suck me in and never let me go, maybe I wouldn't mind too much if that really happened. As I began to pick up the pace a little the sounds of flesh on flesh and pleasured gasps and moans began to take up the room. 

I had established a strong rhythm when I began to search, carefully changing the angle of each stroke, until I felt Severus dig his nails into my back and let out a sharp cry beneath me. 

Bingo, hello Mr. Prostate. 

Once I had found my target, I began to ratchet up the speed, railing into Severus and his prostate. Each stroke gifted me a strained cry from the man's throat, sometimes accompanied by comments about Gryffindor cock or quidditch strength. As we kept going, comments turned into babble which turned into groans of ecstasy. 

I could tell we were both close, so I pushed the speed and force up to eleven and did my best to keep a constant rhythm as I approached the brink. 

"Ugh, fuck, Severus!" I cried as I pumped once, twice more and then began to spill deep within him, all the while I felt the walls around me spasm as Severus himself came as well.

After pulling out, I cast a few simple cleaning spells and stood to stretch before falling back into bed. Immediately, two strong arms grabbed me and pulled me close into Severus' chest. "Well, do you think you'll have to obliviate me?" I asked cheekily, peering over my shoulder at the sated man behind me. 

"I think I'll let you keep your memories Harry, so long as you promise we'll do this again." I let out a low laugh before swinging my legs around to fully face Severus. "I think I can agree to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one off based on a tumblr post I saw that included the lines "Fuck you." and "Fuck me yourself." If you ever have a prompt you'd like me to try out, feel free to let me know!


End file.
